Clockmakers Passion
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Julius POV story. JuliusXAlice
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a oneshot (Decided to change it) and i wanted to make Julius romantic.**

**Julius:I am not romantic.**

**Me: I wish you were. I dont own Alice just Julius.**

**Julius: You dont own me. Quinrose does. Same with Alice and the stupid Knight.**

This clock is particularly tricky to work with. The balancing wheel kept getting off balance and I was losing my patience. I had replaced the mainspring and still could not, for the life of me, find the issue. I am feeling particularly irritable and find I might need to rest for my mind to recuperate from the onslaught of work that the stupid Knight has brought to me.

"Alice…" I call out to her. She had been living here since she had arrived. She was such a troublesome girl being an outsider and all. She always insists on helping me when it is my job alone to fix such clocks. She still insists on helping even though she had learned the truth which I was surprised about. I was sure she would be afraid of my job as a 'mortician' but when I had told her she indeed did run only to return to the tower hours later.

"Yes, Julius?" she asked. She smiled at me and I felt a pain in my chest. I brushed away the feeling as I put looked back at the clock.

"Get me some coffee." I ordered. She nodded and left the room. I was instantly filled with sadness which I ignored and turned to the task at hand. These clocks are precious yet nobody appreciates them. I fix them and yet still nobody cares. If anything I am hated for doing this dirty job. People say it should be a sin because I work with the lives of others. I continue my work because it is my duty to continue this circle of replacements.

I sighed as I removed the glasses on my face. This clock has begun to frustrate me as I am unable to find the cause as to why it would not run. Maybe the coffee would do me well as of now. _CRASH!_ I heard from the hall outside my office

"Alice!" I shout out. I jump up forcing my seat to fly back. I ran to the source of the noise. I exit my door to find Alice frowning.

"I'm so sorry, Julius…" She whispered. I could hear the tears in her voice. She was sitting in a puddle of coffee and my broken mug. She continued to apologize to me as if the mug really mattered. I stared blankly at her. She proceeded to try to get up mumbling something about cleaning it up right away. She winced as she fell once more. She clutched her knee. I had assumed she had carelessly tripped down the stairs with the coffee I asked for. I frowned.

"Such a clumsy girl…" I mumbled. She continued to fumble with standing so I unconsciously walked over and picked her up with one hand at the crook of her knees and the other in the small of her back. She looked at me in shock as I held her close to my chest. I proceeded to take her to her room. I was startled to the point of almost dropping her when she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled herself closer to me. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was small and light weight so I had no problem with carrying her back up the stairs to her small room.

When I entered the room I felt her grip around me tighten as she pulled herself closer to me. Her lips lightly brushed against mine and I stood there, dumbfounded. I felt my strength weaken and she pulled away. I did not kiss her back, I only stared at her. She frowned. I wish I could know what was on her mind. She started to struggle in my grasp, to get away from me. Had I done something wrong? I gently put her down on her own two feet and felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You might want to change into something else." I mumbled. "You're soaked with coffee." I turned to leave when I heard a slight sob. I looked back to her as tears began to fill her eyes. Had I done something wrong? The last time she cried I had told her to leave my tower so she wouldn't feel compelled to earn her keep. She cried, thinking I wanted her to leave because she was a burden to me. That was wrong and I embraced her as she cried. I felt oddly happy with her in my arms and I squeezed her. I held her there and never wanted to let go. She had pushed me away complaining that I was trying to kill her. Now she was crying again and if I did embrace her would I once more make her angry by holding her too close?

I tried to look away, I wanted to leave. A crying woman was so… troublesome. I have no idea what I should do when a woman cries around me. I resisted any urge to hold her, to try to calm her down that way. She sniffled.

"I-I am sorry for burdening you t-this much, Julius." She said as she cried. She didn't burden me at all. Sure she was troublesome often but that doesn't mean she was a burden to me.

"Alice. You're not a burden to me." I replied, calmly. I looked into her teal eyes. The tears continued to fill her beautiful eyes. I wiped a tear away from her cheek. Her skin was so soft… Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat and I jerked my hand away.

"I-I am sorry I kissed you. It was stupid of me to…" She looked away from me. I looked at her in surprise.

"Was that really a kiss? I thought you may have done it accidentally." I whispered. I could see as she became even more depressed. "Is it the kiss that is affecting you like this?" I asked. Her eyes darted up to mine. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"N-no," she mumbled. I could tell she was lying, I could see it in her eyes.

"Was it… Could it be because I did not kiss back?" I asked tentatively. Her cheeks grew pink and her eyes strayed away to look at something other than me. The tears still flowed. I took a step closer and she took a step back. I frowned. I took another step and this time she did not retreat. I stepped even closer until I was inches from her, I could feel her breath on me. I placed my hand at her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned her head into my warm, callused hand. Her breath was once again stuck within her throat.

"I… I only want your happiness, Alice…" I muttered. Her eyes popped back open to gaze into my gray ones.

"You do make me happy…" She whimpered. She began to cry once more. I was unable to control myself as I took her chin and pulled her close as I brushed my lips against hers. I could feel her strength weaken. She neither pulled away nor deepened the kiss. I couldn't resist wrapping my other arm around her and pulling her close so she could not escape. With this her arms had found a home around my neck and she pulled herself closer. My hand slid along her jaw line and tangled itself in her hair, holding her head in place. I felt at any moment my clock would stop. Her lips were soft as they played along mine. I reluctantly pulled away, hoping I wasn't suffocating her with my emotions as I did the last time she cried.

"Are you sure this is what you want…?" I asked before I could even think about pushing her even farther than just a simple kiss.

"What I want is you." She whispered. "I love you." And with that I couldn't hold back. I loved her too and couldn't hold back any emotions. I squeezed her to my body once more and kissed her. My tongue played at her lips and she cautiously let me in. I deepened the kiss and pushed farther. I wouldn't let my mind cloud my heart as I tried to show her how I felt. When I pulled away once more I felt I needed to apologize in case I began to suffocate her once more. She smiled and shook her head. She pulled out of my arms and I was hit by a wave of sadness. She muttered something about changing but I could not catch it because I heard my heart in my head. Tick-tock. It sounded. Tick-tock. I watched her leave to change, frowning.

"I can't deny it anymore." I whispered to myself. I called out to her,"I-I love you too."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is out because someone asked. I dedicate this chapter to that person. Sorry if you don't like it.**

"What was that, Julius?" She asked me. She was already changed into her nightgown. The shameless little slip she would wear around my clock tower, as if she were trying to seduce me. My mouth hung open as I was prepared to speak.

"Yes, Julius. Tell her." A cold voice said from behind me. I froze, unable to confess in the company of others. Yet, did he hear my confession?

"Ace." I growled not even wanting to turn around. I knew there would be a large grin upon his face. I turned on my heel and pushed past the man, refusing to look him in the eyes. Alice was standing there, confused as I left the room.

"Where are you going?" Ace asked. My fist clenched in my anger. I was finally going to confess my feelings and everything is now ruined.

"I have a mess that I must clean up before it ruins my floors." I grumbled, continuing to walk away. I could hear Alice yelling for me to wait but I didn't turn around. I felt her small and on my shoulder.

"I said I would clean it up." She said. "Don't you have work to do? Especially now that Ace is here…." I continued to stay silent as I walked with the two hot on my heels. I came to the room with the mess and looked at it. I sighed and turned to enter my office.

"When you are done with that, I expect a cup of coffee." I muttered before entering my office. Alice nodded and ran off to get something to clean it up with. Ace had followed me and he watched as I sat at my desk and picked up my tools once more.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ace asked. "You had your chance to confess but you blew it. Why?"

"You ruined everything." I grumbled. I was starting to get angry. I had my kiss with Alice and was unable to tell her that I returned her feelings.

"Obviously not. I saw you making out." He smiled, wagging an eyebrow. "The kiss seemed to be very needy though. Next time don't try so hard." He laughed. I was so angry I took my wrench and threw it at the man. He was able to dodge it and laughed even more. "Aww. Am I making you angry? I could show you how to kiss. I would just need Alice for-"

"Get out!" I yelled. This anger wasn't like me but I could not help it. "Get out of my clock tower!"

"Is Julius yelling?" Asked a gruff voice from the door.

"Gowland!" Ace laughed. "Yep. I have pissed him off to the point of throwing his wrench at me."

"Is that possible?" Gowland asked. He saw my wrench on the ground behind Ace but was still not convinced.

"Want to know a secret?" Ace asked as he leaned toward Gowland. He was whispering in his hear and I could not here a word. I grew more and more angry as Gowland's face began to light up.

"I see." He was now grinning ear to ear. "Julius, you dog. You kissed her but didn't tell her how you feel."

"OUT! All of you, out!" I yelled. I reached for another wrench and had no intent to throw it. No, my anger had consumed me. I intended to shoot them both. My hand wrapped around the wrench and it instantly turned into a gun. I pointed it right at the two. Both their eyes narrowed in shock. "Get out." I commanded. I cocked my gun, ready to shoot.

"N-now Julius. J-just calm down before you kill someone." Gowland pleaded. My finger twitched at the trigger.

"Mary." I growled. "Get out of my tower." He turned to leave the room.

"Alice." He said. My ears perked up. "Julius is kinda in a foul mood. Maybe you should come to the amusement park today."

"I don't know…. Ace just brought in some clocks and he might need some help…" I could hear her say. I couldn't see her. I instantly turned my gun back into a wrench and put it back where I had it.

"I didn't bring that many." Ace countered. "But maybe you can guide me to the castle." I could hear Alice sigh as she pushed past the two and entered my office. The steaming cup of coffee was in her hands. She gently placed it on my desk.

"Can you handle work without me?" She asked.

"Of course I can." I mumbled. I didn't mean to say that. I wanted her to stay here with me. She turned to the two at the door way.

"I guess I can take Ace to the castle and then head to the park." She smiled at the two and they took her arms and began to drag her out of my office. "Wait! I still have to change! I'm not dressed to go out!" she squirmed under their grip. The trio then disappeared out of my view and I was alone once more.

I waited hours upon hours for her return. I took to pacing my office to get the anxiety out of my system but still she did not come. Night had appeared and she still wasn't back. I began to worry. What if something happened? What if she was killed? I shook these thoughts out of my head. I was getting extremely tired due to lack of sleep but I refused to give in. I could not sleep until I confessed…. The broken clocks called to me and I couldn't fix them. My mind was elsewhere and to even pick up a clock would be out of the question.

I looked out the window again. It was now day and still no Alice. Suddenly I heard the door open behind me.

"Alice." I said as I turned on my heel. I looked at the man before me. His long white rabbit ears were perked up, his red eyes glared at me behind round glasses, and his hand had found his gun that was now pointed directly at me.

"I heard from the stupid knight that you love Alice. But Alice will be mine. I cannot let you interfere." Peter said, angrily. "With you out of the picture she might come live at the castle and fall for me." He cocked his gun and I closed my eyes, prepared for the end. I was unable to tell Alice the truth and now I was going to die. My eyebrow twitched from irritation. I drew in a sharp breath, knowing it could quite possibly be my last.

"PETER!" Alice yelled. My eyes popped open at the same time I heard a _BANG_! I suddenly felt a great pain and fell to my knees, holding my shoulder. He missed my clock, but how? I looked up to see that Alice had pushed him and was now standing in front of me, holding her arms out as if to protect me from more bullets.

"Why are you protecting this morbid man?" Peter spat.

"I-I love this man." Alice said. "And if you kill him I will never speak to you again."

"You love the mortician...?" Peter asked. He was so confused. "How can you love a man like this?"

"He is a kind and gentle man. Not cruel like you are. You kill people for no reason." She said, angrily. "But if you really want to kill him, kill me first. Because I feel he is the most important person both to Wonderland and to me." I looked up in surprise at her. All I could see was her back.

"I-I am important to you…?" I whispered. The pain was excruciating.

"Peter, get out." Alice demanded. His ears went down and he looked at her. He reluctantly turned out of the room and left the tower. Alice instantly turned to me.

"Julius! Are you alright? I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have left." She had begun to cry again.

"D*** it Alice, don't cry!" I yelled. I let out a sigh of pain and looked at her. Tears were flowing from her eyes. I took her chin and kissed her once more. "Please don't cry… I love you." With that she practically jumped on me and touched where I had been shot. A sharp breath got caught in my throat and she pulled away quick. She began to remove the clothing so she could clearly see the wound. She gently treated it.

"Tell me again…" She whispered as she was finishing with my wounds dressings. "Who do you love?" I smiled.

"I love you, Alice Liddell."


End file.
